You Remind Me of Home
by Ronniegirl86
Summary: As Sasuke returns home to settle down for good. He ends up having several sweet encounters with an old acquaintance that remind him of home. This story has bits and pieces of their background as characters in the Naruto World. The characters Do Not belong to me but to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.
1. His Arrival and Their Fateful Encounter

Chapter 1

His Arrival and Their Fated Encounter

The sun was setting behind the stone faces of the Hokage Mountain in Konoha. The vast evening sky was painted in beautiful blues, reds, and purple hues. As the stars were twinkling and glimmering in the night sky along side the beautiful moon, signaling the inevitable end to the day. At the main gate of the village a lone stranger dressed in nothing but dark clothing stood at the threshold. The stranger, a man, a tall man at that, with handsome regal features, and dark hair that reached his shoulders with bangs that covered one eye. He stood glancing out into the village. He watched as people were moving to and fro settling in for the day on this warm summer night. As he looked on a sense of nostalgia washed over him. There beyond where he stood, lay his home village. The place that bore witness to his birth. Watched as his blood rose to the very peak of ninja ranks only for the village itself to see its untimely demise. This village held so many precious memories as well as so many hidden secrets.

The man so lost in thought looking out into his home town did not notice as two familiar gate guards Genma and Kotetsu approached him until they called out to him.

"Halt, state your name and business?" said Genma. This shook the man out of his reverie. " I'm here to return home" stated the man. "huh?' said Kotetsu. "Then that means...?" said Genma. "Ay, It's me Uchiha Sasuke" replied the man now revealed to be the lone survivor of the once infamous Uchiha Clan. With the revelation the two guards regarded the Last Uchiha with a sense of warmth.

"Welcome Home Sasuke." said Genma.

"Yah! Welcome home! Its been a while. I know someone who is going to be excited to see you." said Kotetsu.

With a nod of his head and a slight wave of his hand. The Last Uchiha proceeded into his home town striding passed shops in the process of closing. Everything looked so familiar yet at the same time it didn't. He can tell the slight changes in the village that occurred while absent. He could only hope that the compound where is family once lived still stood.

As Sasuke walked passed several people he caught whiff of a scent that brought him back to the days when his mother was alive. That scent spoke of the simpler days, of when he would lay his head on his mother's lap and he would just breathe in her scent. Where she would run her thin feminine fingers through his dark hair. She would soothe all his cares away with just her presence alone. Where he was just Sasuke and not a revenge driven young man, the lone avenger. That scent that propelled him into memories of peace that which smelled of vanilla and lavender with just a hint of plum. With that thought Sasuke whipped his head around trying to catch sight of anyone who might have carried that scent but all he caught sight of was a road slightly filled with people making their way home. There were children being ushered by their parents as they whined about going home early. There were those few shops that were still trying to close for the evening. There were several couples holding hands as the walked enjoying themselves as the warm breeze would touch their skin. As far as he knew they were all probably either dating or married. Not far off a young woman with a lavender kimono top, dark belt around her waist, dark shorts, knee length stockings, and slightly below the knee high heeled ninja boots with long hair was crouched helping a elderly who must have dropped her groceries on the ground. Seeing that he would most likely not find the source of the scent. His body decided to help the young and elderly woman with the spilled groceries. It wasn't like he had much to do anyway. As he approached he began to get hints of the scent that was so familiar to him. His body began to move a little quicker. When the scent got a lot stronger his body stopped moving. He was a few feet away from that young woman who he can somewhat tell she was around his age. She didn't notice his presence. She was too busy helping the elderly pick up her belongings that she failed to sense him standing close by. He noticed a stray apple by his foot. As he bent down to reach for the lost apple his fingers brushed with her soft slender pale hand. As he looked up he was greeted with the most beautiful pair of eyes. Her eyes were pearl like with the hint of Lavender. It seemed like time stood still for him and it may have been for her too since she had yet to move. He found the scent. The scent that screamed serenity and tranquility. It smelled like home.

They were both jolted out of their trance when the elderly woman cleared her throat and thanked them for helping her. They both shook their head and stood. The young woman nodded and smiled warmly to the elderly woman then handed the apple to the elder. With that the elder headed off. They both stood there in the middle of the road in silence. Sasuke wanted to ask her for her name but found himself unable to due to his awkward social tendencies. He realized then and there that he may have been at the top of his class in the academy but when it came to socializing he may as well be dead last. At least that would be one more thing that he would be able to share with his one and only best friend Uzumaki Naruto. He was so caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't hear the woman excuse herself. He only noticed she was leaving once he saw her about to turn the corner to one of the many roads. He would have reached out for her but he barely knew her and she him. But those eyes though he would recognize them anywhere. Though hers were not quite the same as theirs, The Hyuga Clan. Hers were warm. They held a motherly hint to them and he quite liked them. They brought stillness and warmth with her. A stillness that told Sasuke she would chase away his demons and a warmth that only a mother would. He hoped that their paths would cross. That way he would be able to ask her for her name. Now filled with a sense of purpose He turned in the opposite direction of which she went and headed to the Hokage building seeing as the lights were still on in the distance. He wondered if his sensei knew what it meant to go home. Well, there was only one way to find out.


	2. Who Are You?

Chapter 2

Who are you?

After his encounter with the young Hyuga woman on the road. He couldn't shake his mind off of her. She was breathtaking. Just from that short glance he took. He could tell that her beauty was all natural, it was all her. She is a natural beauty with her heart shaped face, plump but soft looking pale pink colored lips, slightly puffed cheeks that were lightly dusted a rosy hue, and dark long eyelashes the enhanced her beautiful pearl like eyes. Now Sasuke has traveled around the world in search of atonement, moving from village to village. He has seen plenty of beautiful woman but none quite like her. She exuded beauty, grace and elegance just like his dearly departed mother once did. She was captivating. Shaking his head to rid his mind of her for the time being. He had reached his destination. He made his way up the couple of steps and into the Hokage building. He would have to ask Kakashi for her identity later. As he reached the entrance of the building he was greeted at the door by none other then Shikamaru Nara. One of his fellow peers from his academy days that along with him were dubbed "The Rookie Nine" after the incident with the chuuning exams when he was just but a newly minted genin.

To him it looked like Shikamaru was leaving for the evening, if his appearance was anything to go by. He looked exhausted. A little drained even. The man could barely walk. He looked worse for wear.

As Shikamaru was leaving for the day he noticed someone was making their way up the steps and into the building. He strained his eyes at first trying to recognize who it was that was coming to the building this late in the evening. His guess they were here to see the Hokage no doubt. Once he realized who it was. He extended his greetings.

"Yo, long time no see Sasuke?" said Shikamaru as he lifted his arm to wave a Sasuke.

"Hn, Its has" replied Sasuke. "How has it been? You've been wandering around the world for 3 years. So tell me what brings you back to the village,man? I doubt its for the scenery?"said Shikamaru.

"I have decided that its about time to settle down. It would have been what my brother would have wanted for me. He loved the village. So I thought it best to return and commence my life here." Said Sasuke. "Ah, I see" said Shikamaru nodding his head agreeing. "If its any consolation, I bet finding someone to settle down with won't be a problem for you." said Shikamaru with a smirk on his face. "Hn, I would have to wait and see." said Sasuke. "By chance is Kakashi in his office?" asked Sasuke. "Ya, he in his office reading his you-know-what" said Shikamaru shaking his head. "Hn, that man never changes. Its nostalgic, I guess. Brings me back to my genin days." replied Sasuke. "I bet it does. Well I won't keep you. You must be tried from your travels. Its been a long day for both of us"said Shikamaru scratching the back of his head bidding Sasuke a farewell. Sasuke watched as the Nara continued on his way, down the steps, and onto the road until he was out of sight.

Sasuke then turned and proceeded on his way. He nodded at guards that were stationed hear and there as he walked by. As soon as he reached the door to the Hokage office he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited for a response from the other side granting him entrance into the office. Once he heard the "Come In" he opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him. The sight before him made him stop all together and actually shake his head. He wondered why'd he decide to come and visit Kakashi in the first place. There behind a huge wooden desk sat his once upon a time mentor Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's current Hokage. The man had his hand up to his mouth (well what he thought was his mouth) giggling like a school girl and a very noticeable blush below his eyes. At this Sasuke's left began to twitch. He cleared his throat to gain his sensei's attention. At the sound Kakashi put his book down on the table and was visibly startled when he saw who was at the door. There stood his once wayward student Uchiha Sasuke. It looked like time did wonders for his student. He did look a little taller. If he had to guess? He looked somewhere between 5'11'' to 6'1''. He looked lean and a little more muscular. "The ladies will go crazy for him" thought Kakashi. Just looking at him now brought him back to the day when they introduced themselves. Back then he was quiet, more of a loner. He expelled nothing but rage and hate. He always tried doing things for himself. He was driven by revenge for his clan's murderer, his brother. Looking at the man standing by the door looking at him. This young man, looked more at peace with himself then he ever did when he was a child. It looked like he had found his way back to them.

"My, My what brings you back home Sasuke? asked Kakashi. "I've returned to stay Kakashi" replied Sasuke calmly. "Is that so. I see that your travels have been good to you?" stated Kakashi shaking his head at the clear show of disrespect for his station.

"Indeed they have. I have seen and learned many things out there Kakashi, but as I was traveling and learning it felt like I couldn't be whole. Like I was still lost. No matter where I went. What I saw. I was always looking, searching, never finding what I was looking for. Then I realized, maybe what I was searching for wasn't out there. Just maybe, what I have been longing for was here in the village. So I came back." said Sasuke. Kakashi stared at the young man before him. He seemed a lot older then he looked. Like his self atonement aged him beyond his years. There in front of him stood his 20 year old student looking for something to fill the void. The void that was left in his heart when his family died so many years ago. In a blink of the eye there stood before him not the man but the young 7 year old Sasuke with his head hung low crying his tiny heart out as he witnessed his family being buried. Desperately trying and failing to wipe the tears from his eyes. Kakashi blinked and the image of the broken hearted crying boy was replaced by the tall and serious faced young man he currently knows standing before him. "My how time flies. I hope you find what you are looking for Sasuke. You have suffered enough." thought Kakashi. "Hmm, well that sure is good to hear Sasuke. I'm glad that you have decided to return home. Now tell me do you plan on returning to your family's compound or do you have other plans?" asked Kakashi. " I was thinking of returning back to my family's compound. I have been away for far to long."replied Sasuke. "That can be arranged for you. As of right now the compound is in dire need of cleaning and renovations, but I think we can have your home up and running by the end of next week. What do you say to that Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. "Hn, sounds good to me. I saved enough money from my travels and helping people to cover my boarding at one of the Inns in the village." said Sasuke. "No need Sasuke. I will send word to one of the inns close to your compound that you will be staying there for the time being. I will write down the address and give it to you before you leave. I will cover the expense. Consider this as my welcome back gift. Now are you going to inform Both Naruto and Sakura of you arrival?" asked Kakashi. "I will with due time but first I have a question for you?" asked Sasuke. "Ah, never one to beat around the bush, right Sasuke. Always straight to the point. Well, go ahead what is it?" asked Kakashi now intrigued. "I need information about a Hyuga" asked Sasuke. "Now Sasuke you know I can't give you information about another clan. You know clan rules and such" lamented Kakashi. "That is not what I want Kakashi. I'm looking for a name." said Sasuke seriously. "A name?" wondered Kakashi. "Yes a woman's name." said Sasuke. Now this intrigued Kakashi even more. It was not every day that your estranged student, who for the longest time was fending off girls with a stick asked you for a woman's name. This intrigued him indeed. "Okay well lets see if I know who you are asking about?" informed Kakashi. "The woman I met before arriving here in the market was a bit short form what I could tell, not quite sure? She was crouched helping and elderly woman. She has long straight hair with even cut bangs. She looked like she was wearing mission gear so she must be a kunoichi. She wore a light top almost like a kimono top and dark shorts. Do you know who she is?" described Sasuke. "Hm? From the details, I know exactly who the kunoichi is. Though I have a question for you Sasuke. Why do you want to know her name?" inquired Kakashi. "That is my business alone Kakashi. Now do you know who she is or not!" said Sasuke annoyed. "My, my very defensive. I guess somethings will never change. Well her name is Hyuga Hinata. She is the eldest daughter of the clan head Hyuga Hiashi. If I'm not mistaken she was also in the same class with you Sasuke. She was once part of team eight with Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and their sensei Kurenai. They form the best tracking team in Konoha." stated Kakashi. Sasuke paused and was mulling over the information he was given "Hinata" came the whispered voice of Sasuke. Her name rolled smoothly from his mouth. If Kakashi wasn't paying attention to the young man in front. He would have missed the slight rise to the corners of Sasuke's lips and a tiny glint in his eye. It warmed him to know that his student was well on his way to finding his home. He just hoped everything went well for him. And with that Sasuke took the address to the Inn he was to stay in for the next two weeks and bid his once teacher a goodnight. As Sasuke left the Hokage building Kakashi stood from his chair and looked out the window. He could see the entirety of the village he swore to protect. He could also see the young man that not even five minutes ago was standing in his office walking away. He could tell that after this visit Sasuke held his head a little higher. Let's just hope Hinata is prepared for whatever Sasuke has instore.


	3. The Yearning of a Lonely Heart

Chapter 3

The Yearning of a Lonely Heart

After leaving the Hokage building, Sasuke was making his way in the general direction of where his family's compound stood in the Uchiha District, right on the edge of the village. To this day it still angered him the way his family faced much prejudice. How based off of some unbiased suspicion from both the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju and the Village Elders had about the Uchiha. His family was pushed away and treated as if they were scum. They were thrown away and segregated from the rest of the village. It was astounding, staggering even, how the cruel mechanisms of a certain few who believed did the right thing terminated the hopes and dreams of many of his kin. Some where even younger then he was when his brother was ordered to end their existence. His brother, knowing full well the repercussions of his decision, decided that his life was more precious then theirs. For that Sasuke would always be both eternally grateful and forever remorseful. He tried many times to place himself in his brother Uchiha Itachi's shoes, to see if faced with the same decision, if he himself would go through with what his brother did. Each time he was faced with the same answer. He would not. He doubted he would be able to look at both of his parents faces and butcher them down. He wouldn't be able to bare with the guilt of knowing he would no longer see his mothers loving smile or his fathers stern face. Just remembering when he was placed in the Genjutsu that night always made shivers run up his spine. He clearly remembered watching and replaying over and over again as his brother took the lives of his kin. Death did not discriminate that night. There was enough blood and gore to make even the most seasoned shinobi quiver in fear. That dreadful evening became the catalyst that marked his life forever.

It wasn't until a little before the 4th Great Shinobi War, after a gruesome battle were he had successfully ended Itachi's life, that he learned the truth that weighed upon his beloved brother's shoulders. Sasuke vowed that the sacrifice his brother made for the Village of Konoha would not go unjust. He would ensure that Kakashi or whoever sat in the Hokage office would bring to light the transgressions the village elders committed against his clan. The two elders Koharu and Homura and all the citizens of Konoha would know who Uchiha Sasuke was.

Once Sasuke reached the edge of the village. He approached the gates of his old home. As he neared the gates. He realized just how abandoned his childhood home really looked. The gate door's that once stood proudly with his clan symbol were rotting away, They were practically falling off their hinges. He could still see bits and pieces of the yellow caution tape that were pinned to the door's that warned people NOT to enter his family's district. The walls that surrounded his childhood home were crumbling here and there. The parts that were still visibly standing had over grown brush. It seemed Mother Nature was trying to reclaim her land back. He had heard a while back that the village had been attacked by a Akatsuki named Pein that laid the whole village to waste. In a way he was glad that his district was far enough away from the chaos, but looking at the gate now. If the gate was in this state he could only imagine what the inside looked like. This was a sad reminder to Sasuke that the village cared little about his family, but he would change that. He will make everyone know who The Uchiha were.

His family, his clan, were proud people who felt emotions more strongly then others. They were fierce and feared for their battle prowess and strategic minds. There was a reason for their arrogance. The Uchiha knew how to fight. When one battled an Uchiha who had awaken their Sharingan you had to give it your all in order to defeat one. And when they loved, they loved to the fullest extent of the word. They were passionate and ardent lovers. Very loyal to their significant other, only believing in monogamous relationships. They never steered away from their chosen partner. Just as an Uchiha loved with every fiber of their being they hurt just as strongly. These strong feelings are what trigger the awakening of their Kekkei Genkai, The Sharingan.

As Sasuke stood there looking at the remnants of his family's gate. It clicked to Sasuke at that moment that what he was searching for? What his tattered heart had been yearning through out his travels for? Was for a place to belong. Where he would be loved and needed. A place he could call his own. His Sanctuary. Where he could just be himself without the titles. Where he was not known as the Last Uchiha, The Lone Survivor, and a War Hero second only to Naruto. Where he could just be Sasuke to someone. Looking at the gate doors and after his talk with Kakashi about fixing his compound. He knew he would need to fill it. He knew it the moment he walked through the village market seeing all those couples nuzzled against each other holding hands that he wanted that. He wanted what his parents once had, maybe not exactly, but close enough. He wanted to come home to someone. To be greeted at the door with a warm welcome filled with loving smiles and tender kisses. He wanted to tightly wrap his arms around someone as they held him just as equally. To feel the warmth and love of someone as they looked at him with such intensity. He wanted to hear the pitter patter of little feet as his children laughed in the background. Where they would run up to him once they knew he was home and greet him. Where he would crouch down and outstretch his arms after letting go of their mother and embrace them. Sasuke wanted that. He yearned for it and in order for him to reach his goal. He just needed to be less socially awkward towards the opposite sex. Though, he did have a inkling felling that he would eventually reach that goal, no, dream. It sounded a lot better to him. With a small smile and a slight shake of his head Sasuke walked passed his childhood home and down the road. He would be home soon.

It took no further then half a mile down the road for Sasuke to find the Inn he would be staying for the next two weeks. There was a sign that hung above the front door of a two story building that read "The Red Koi". It looked fairly nice, quiet even which he liked a lot. It was not very luxurious. It was very quaint indeed. He knew just by looking at the place he would like it. He was never one for luxuries. He never really needed them. He spent most of his teenage years in underground lairs with Orochimaru; beds and such were a privilege. Plus, he did spend 3 years after the war ended wandering around sleeping on forest floors and living off the land. This gave Sasuke a new sense of appreciation for what he was given. A second chance at life. He knew he would not squander this new opportunity. If it wasn't for Naruto and Kakashi speaking on his behalf to the other Kage. He had a pretty good idea where he would be right now. He was grateful to have them both. It would probably take him the rest of his life to repay the freedom he was now living. With that in mind Sasuke took out the note form his pants pocket. He checked if the address that was written on the piece of paper matched with the one on the building. Satisfied that the address was correct Sasuke opened the door and went inside. Once inside the lobby Sasuke took a chance to observe around the entrance of the Inn. It looked simple enough. There were a couple of Banzai trees in the corners by the door he just entered. There was also a pretty comfortable looking wine colored couch on the left side of the lobby along the wall. Next to the couch were two wooden lamp tables and a bamboo coffee table in front of the couch. Underneath the furniture there was a rug that looked similar in color to the couch. There was also a stair case that looked like it lead to the second floor of the building right off to the right of the couch. All-in-all it looked quite comfortable. When Sasuke finished with his assessment of the lobby. A man that looked somewhere in his mid 40's to early 50's greeted him.

"Well hello there young man! What can I do for ya?" greeted the man. "I'm looking for a place to stay for the next two weeks. I was told to come here by the Hokage Hatake Kakashi. " replied Sasuke. "Is that so, well its a good thing you came. Name's Hideki Oshiro. I'm the owner of this here Inn The Red Koi. I'm guessing your the young man I've been expecting." asked Oshiro. "You were expecting me?" questioned Sasuke. "Just before you arrived I had just gotten word from one of the shinobi that a tall young man would be arriving here soon. Though, I must say it took you quite a bit to get here." said Oshiro smiling at Sasuke. "Hn, I took a detour on my way here. I just hope you'll be able to accommodate me for that length of time?" inquired Sasuke. "No worries young man. Any friend of the Hokage is welcomed to stay here for as long as they need. And as far as payment goes, the Hokage mentioned he would take care of everything. So don't you fret. Now I don't believe I got your name young man?" questioned the owner. "I didn't give it...name's Sasuke by the way." said Sasuke. "What no last name. I doubt that a fine young man like yourself doesn't have one." pushed Oshiro. "Its Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." stated Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke" whispered Oshiro going over Sasuke's name in his head. "Wait, don't tell me your that Sasuke. The one who helped Naruto save the world!?" exclaimed Oshiro. "I wouldn't say I helped save the world." said Sasuke. "Nonsense. If it wasn't for both of you we wouldn't be here talking right now. So at the very least allow me to extend my thanks for your efforts." said Oshiro "Thank you young Sasuke for everything" thanked Oshiro as he took a few steps away from the desk and bowed. "If there is anything you need, anything at all. Don't hesitate to ask."informed Oshiro. "Thanks there was no need for the gratitude but I appreciate it. Now about that room?" Asked Sasuke. "Yes, yes well you'll be staying in room 10. The room is located up the stairs and down the hall. The room is on your left hand side. Well if there is nothing left, here is the key to your room." said Oshiro handing Sasuke the key. "I hope you enjoy your stay Sasuke" said Oshiro thoughtfully. "Thanks Oshiro" said Sasuke as he turned and made his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

When Sasuke arrived at the door to his room. He used the key to turn the knob and pushed the door opened. The room was dark. The only light the room had was of the moon entering through a window that was close to the bed. Sasuke lifted has arm and began to feel around the room's wall for the light switch. Once he found it the rooms light flicked on. The room just like the rest of the Inn was also simple. The room carried your basic essentials like a bed that was against the wall in the far right corner of the room next to a window, a night stand, a closet, and a door that he guessed led to the bathroom. Sasuke stepped inside the room and closed the door behind himself. He slowly moved towards bed with a couple of strides. Hovering over the bed, Sasuke slightly bent himself to test the softness of the mattress using his hand. Once content with the feel of the bed. Sasuke sat down and allowed his wary body to let go. He fell backwards on the bed only letting half of his body lay on the mattress. Using his left arm to cover his eyes. He finally allowed himself to think. He thought of the things he would do tomorrow. He thought of going out into the village and explore the new changes. He needed to get reacquainted with his surroundings maybe he'd find a nice place to eat. He thought of seeking out Naruto and Sakura and informing them of his decision to finally stay permanently. He also thought of possibly finding a nice little quiet area and getting a little training in. Then his thoughts came back to her. The Hyuga woman. If he remembered correctly Kakashi said her name was Hinata. Maybe, just maybe, while he was out exploring and seeking, maybe their paths would cross. That way he could probably reintroduce himself. Kakashi did say they went to the same class together. To think a person like her existed in the academy and he didn't notice. Well, at that age he barley gave two craps about anything that didn't involve him getting stronger.

Sasuke smirked right before he removed his arm from his eyes and got up. He made his way to the bathroom, turned on the light, closed the door, and turned on the shower and adjusted it to hot. He removed his clothing piece by piece and folded them neatly. He left his neatly folded worn out clothes by the bathroom sink. He would definitely have to go looking for new clothes tomorrow while he was out exploring. Sasuke entered the shower and let his muscles relax under pressure of the hot water. Sasuke let out a moan of pleasure as the hot water dripped down his tense body. Every inch of his lean, tone, and muscular body was screaming in ecstasy as the water dripped off every ridge and curve. He grabbed the bath towel that he found in the shower and applied soap. Once the towel was lathered up he began to clean his tired body and rinsed himself off. After he was done showering, he grabbed a towel that was provided for the guest of the Inn and dried himself off. He placed the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. He then headed for the light switch to turn off the light. Now that he was in the dark with only the moon to guide his way to the bed. Sasuke made his way over and laid down on the mattress. As soon as his head hit the pillow Sasuke was out like a light. His body had finally given way to the exhaustion and the fatigue it felt the moment he decided to end his atonement and search for his dream. Now Sasuke was not a dreamer. No sir he was not. He was a achiever of goals but with this he could dare to dream.


	4. Pleasure To Meet You

Chapter 4

Pleasure to meet you

The day began a new with the melodious sounds of birds singing in the distance. Where the sounds of nocturnal creatures were silenced by the welcoming of the sun. The night sky gradually faded from night to day. The sun's ray's slowly peeked over the horizon, initiating the commencement of the day. And with this brand new day the Village Hidden in the Leaves started to come alive. The villagers one by one began to trickle out of their homes to start their daily routine. Most Shop keepers would opened their stalls and adjusted their trinkets and merchandise in a way that appealed to the customers' eye. Bakers were in their Bakery's kitchen kneeing, rolling and baking fresh bread and pastries; adding icing wherever was needed. The smell of the still baking goods would often drift into to the roads giving off a very pleasant smell. Produce sellers and butchers would hustle and bustle around their stalls to ensure they had the best quality of food to sell. To the citizens of Konoha it was going to be a wonderful day.

At the edge of the village, in a Inn called "The Red Koi" there was a room occupied by a slumbering Uchiha. Sasuke was naturally a morning person. He would often wake up before dawn, not just due to the nightmares, but because he would train himself into the ground just to get stronger. He needed to get stronger. He would always look for a way to release his pent up frustrations, whether it be training or traveling, but not today. Today, was the first time in a long time that he slept in.

As the sunlight filled the room in which he slept, a very much still sleepy Sasuke clad in only a towel, was roused from his sleep. Sasuke gave a moan of dissatisfaction as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes roamed around his surroundings not recognizing them at first suddenly his memories of the night before returned to him. He was back in Konoha. He slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed his face trying to get rid of the grogginess. Once the feeling faded, Sasuke got up off the bed and began to get ready for the day. He had things to do.

Once Sasuke was done dressing and readying himself for the day. He exited his room, locking the door behind himself, and jiggled the handle to make sure the door was locked. He continued his way down the hall and towards the stairs. When he reached the first floor, he was greeted by the Inn owner Hideki Oshiro. Sasuke nodded his head in greeting.

"Morning, Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" asked Oshiro.

"Hn, I did. It has been a while since I have been able to relax and sleep in. I was thinking of going around the village to familiarize myself. Tell me Oshiro? How much has the village changed? It looks like I have missed a lot while I was away?" asked Sasuke.

"Well young Sasuke, after the war, the village was in need of help. We "the village" I mean were trying to fix the damage left behind by a mad man from that criminal group "The akatsuki". He sure did a number on the village. As I was saying, we needed help, both the Hokage; Hatake Kakashi and former Hokage Lady Tsunade, with the help of Uzumaki Naruto, of course. They sought out assistance from our allies. Apparently, when word spread that The Hero of the Ninja World needed help, some of the Hidden Villages and many of the smaller villages offered their help. I remember there being carpenters from the Land of Waves that helped with building homes. I think I also heard that there were people from the Land of Green and the Land of Snow helping out too. Though, due to everyone's assistance with the rebuilding of the village. The infrastructure changed from when you were a young lad. The good thing with all this rebuilding though is that it opened a path to many new businesses and new trade routes with neighboring villages. The village has been flourishing since" said Oshiro proudly.

"Hn, to think that idiot managed to do something right, for once" said Sasuke smirking.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto has done this village good. I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes Hokage after Hatake-san" informed Oshiro.

"I doubt anyone would be better suited for the job then Naruto. That moron will definitely become Hokage" said Sasuke thoughtfully.

"Indeed he will" agreed Oshiro.

With the conversation coming to an end. Sasuke once again nodded his head to the owner and exited the Inn. Once outside, Sasuke took in the feel of early morning rays on his skin. A gentle breeze whooshed passed him. Lightly swaying his hair back and forth. The breeze was nice, it brought with it the pleasant smells of the activity in the village. At this Sasuke started his trek down the road he walked last night after he departed from the Hokage building. He passed by his District's gate and noticed that the yellow tape was no longer on the gate doors. "Looks like Kakashi kept his word" thought Sasuke. Taking one last look Sasuke continued on his way down the road. It wouldn't be long before he would get to the market. Once there he can take a good look around and get something to eat from somewhere decent. He wasn't really that picky. Anything would be fine as long as it wasn't Nato, maybe he could add tomatoes to his food. Lots of tomatoes. He would also need to stop somewhere and look for clothes. A couple of changes would do. Nothing to fancy. Just something comfortable to wear and train with. Kami knows he needed them badly. Who knows maybe in the process, while looking around, he might come across Naruto and Sakura. This way he wouldn't have to make the effort to go and look for them himself. And if by the off chance he comes across HER. Well, he would have to come up with something to say or do to get reacquainted with her. He shook his head. Oh! how the tables have turned. He remembered when he was on the receiving end of all the girls in his class's affection. He couldn't even make it to his seat without someone proclaiming their undying love for him. They acted like they knew him or knew what love really meant. Those girls knew nothing. He looked out into the distance and saw that he wasquickly approaching the main market road in the center of the village.

When Sasuke reached the Center of the village. It was filled with lots of stores and stalls of every kind. He stood there, eyes wide, looking at every which way. Though, he tried not to show it. He was feeling a little overwhelmed with all the changes to the village. There were stores that looked like they only sold jewelry, hair pins, and accessories for women. He could see several grocery stores, meat markets, and bakeries. There were kid stores that sold toys and books, he saw a few that looked like they sold fabrics and clothes. He even saw a weapons shop and a ninja gear store. There were so many stores to look through. There was even a little tea shop amidst of all the businesses. And not to mention the large number of restaurants that lined the main road. He knew then that Oshiro was not bluffing when he said that the rebuilding of the village gave way to many businesses. Sasuke could only prayed he got through this day in one piece. Shaking his head and preparing himself. Sasuke casually strolled into his first store which happened to be a shop that sold fabrics and clothes.

After exiting his eighth shop that day and his arm filled to the elbow with bags. He was officially "done with shopping forever". All the shop keepers were quite literally trying to shove all of their merchandise down his throat. They kept asking him to purchase one thing after the other. He had to politely declined several times. And by politely, he meant, threatened to Chidori them to the after life if they didn't leave him alone. He was so annoyed by the end of the eighth shop that he literally stormed out mumbling a few curses on his way out. He was so caught up on trying not to punch someone, that he failed to notice a slender feminine hand reaching out to him. It wasn't until he felt the gentle tug on the bags that had him reeling back. Standing next to him with her hand on one of his many bags and a small shy smile on her pouty pink lips, was none other then the girl he wanted to talk to. The Hyuga woman. Hyuga Hinata.

To Sasuke it felt like he couldn't move. His heart started to accelerate slightly and his palms were getting sweaty. This was the first time Sasuke noticed that he was becoming increasingly nervous around someone that wasn't some over powered bad guy. The only other time he felt like this was when Naruto and himself were facing Otsutsuki Kaguya during the war. He just couldn't for the life of him figure out why this was happening. He knew he wanted to talk to her, she had unintentionally caught his attention, and that sent she wore brought up memories that put his raging heart at ease. So why now? Why when she was standing in such close proximity, couldn't his mouth just open up and say hello. So Sasuke being the socially awkward guy he was did what he thought any guy would do in this situation. He just stood there and stared at her, but really stared at her from head to toe.

She was gorgeous, from her lovely indigo hair that framed her beautiful heart shaped face, to her mesmerizing eyes, and her sensuous neck. This woman looked like she was sculpted by the heavens themselves. Kami-sama must have taken such good care making her. She had a very well proportionate figure that any woman would kill to have and any man would love to drool over. She is of average height which help accentuate all her body's curves. Her breast were not huge but they were not small either. She was definitely not flat chested. Her waist looked slim not too lean and muscular. It had just enough meat on her to look healthy. And her hips, Oh Kami her hips, those were child bearing hips. He could get lost with every curve of her body. Sasuke couldn't help but stare. He was still a hot blooded male filled with raging hormones and she a very beautiful woman. He was abruptly taken out of his musings when he heard her soft-spoken voice. It was soothing to his ears.

"Hi, um, I-I noticed that you were walking away upset and um you were carrying all these heavy bags and I-I wanted to help you carry some to wherever it was you were going" said Hinata fidgeting. "N-Not that I was following you or anything!" she shook her head vigorously. "I-I just thought that maybe you would need some help. N-Not that you may need it or anything because your strong and and..." said Hinata nervously pushing her pointer finger together. "Oh God! I'm rambling" exclaimed Hinata throwing her hands up and giving up on her explanation. She hasn't done that in years. She thought she had gotten rid of that annoying tick. It seemed to her that somethings were just hard to get rid of.

Sasuke noticed how nervous she was while talking to him, at least he wasn't the only one feeling awkward and nervous. The whole situation was enough to make him chuckle a little. Here he was nervously standing and looking at her, not knowing what to do with himself, while she stood there rambling on just as nervous as he was. He took comfort in knowing he wasn't alone in this. Taking a moment to build a little bit of confidence. Sasuke placed his bags on the ground and raised his hand to greet her.

"Name's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you" greeted Sasuke. He thought she would greet him back and both of them would move on to simpler conversations. What he did not expect, was for her to pause, look at him like he was weird and start giggling to his face. This made Sasuke narrow his eyes a bit. "What's so funny?" asked Sasuke slightly annoyed.

"N-Nothing. Nothing. I-I know who you are Sasuke-kun. I just thought it was funny that you were introducing yourself to me. That's all" giggled Hinata. "We have been classmates since w-we were children. Y-You sat a few rows ahead of me in class. I-I think it is safe to say that you didn't recognize me. I-I would've recognized you anywhere Sasuke-kun. I-I bet I changed a lot from my academy and genin days, right Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata

"You have no idea" mumbled Sasuke.

"Huh? Come again?" asked Hinata.

"I said, you've changed. I didn't recognize you at all." said Sasuke.

"W-Well, for what its worth. Its a pleasure to m-meet you too" smiled Hinata. "Say w-would you like to have tea with me. If your not doing anything that is!" rushed Hinata. "T-There is this little tea shop close by a-and they have the most marvelous tea there. You d-don't have to come if you don't want to. I-I would understand if you were busy" said Hinata hopefully.

"Hn, Let's go" said Sasuke.

"Really?!" wondered Hinata.

"Really. So lead the way" said Sasuke.

Hinata took some of Sasuke's bags from the floor in her hands and began to walk away. Sasuke was ready to protest, but one look at her, had him keeping his mouth shut. She turned her head slightly towards the back when she noticed that Sasuke wasn't following her. So she called back to him.

"Just Follow me. Its not far from here" said Hinata.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but look at her. All of her mannerisms were perfect including her cute stutter. Sasuke decided that he would follow her and see where this budding friendship would take him. If his earlier reaction to her presence was any indication, then he knew, he would want to know why? Why, her presence alone caused such an intense reaction out of him. With those questions in mind, Sasuke grabbed the rest of his bags from the floor and followed right behind her.


	5. Your Hidden Layers

Chapter 5

Your Hidden Layers

It surely is amazing how, the heart, when under a small amount of nervousness, duress, or agitation. The heart will gradually accelerate in pace. This acceleration causes changes to ones body. Some changes become visible such as perspiration, clammy or sweating hands, and/or paling of the skin. This was certainly the case for Sasuke. He just couldn't keep his hand dry enough. No matter how many times he rubbed it against his pants. His palm would begin the process all over again. All while trying to keep his hold of the few bags he was carrying (courtesy of Hinata).

As they quietly walked side by side, down the road, in the direction of the tea shop. He noticed how he was becoming a bit jittery around her. Granted this the first time they had even remotely spent any time in each others company. To Sasuke this was a first for him. A first in which he deliberately went out of his way (willingly) to try and get to know someone. Someone, who he thought, wasn't trying to jump his bones or annoy him to death. He most certainly didn't appreciate that in the slightest. Sasuke believed wholeheartedly in finding the right person who he could get to know on a deeper and personal level. Maybe if he was lucky enough, a sparring partner too. He could honestly say he was looking forward to going on romantic dates around the village. He like many men or women would eagerly wait for the perks in dating, like sharing sweet and intimate kisses, heated touches, marriage, and eventually have a few kids. He wanted someone kind and caring but also tough when they needed to be. Someone who could stand on her own but when she needs to lean on him. Someone like his mother but not quite. Someone who he would be proud to introduce to the world and represent his family.

Now, finding and talking to said person was an obstacle in and of itself. He didn't know where to begin. It wasn't like he could go to one of his family members and ask for advice. They were long since gone from this world. He was at a loss on how to proceed next. He DID at the very least know he couldn't treat "THIS" like any run-of-the-mill mission even if whatever "THIS" is did entail some sort of interrogation. Shaking his head, feeling rather disappointed in himself. His mother would be rolling in her grave right about now if she knew what he was thinking.

Though, growing up with a mother like Sasuke's, well. Uchiha Mikoto made sure to thoroughly drill proper manners into her sons. Even if at the time, both of her sons believed girls were gross. She made certain that her boys were proper little gentlemen, and not uncivilized wild animals. Both brothers had spent grueling hours under Mikoto's watchful eyes taking in everything she instructed them. Never letting them out of her sight.

Nearing the tea shop, Sasuke noticed the small sign near the entrance. It read "The Jazmin Tea". It sounded pleasing enough. Sasuke, thinking back to when his mother told him about holding the door open for girls. He went slightly ahead of Hinata and pulled the door open, allowing her to step inside first. While he did this, Hinata's cheeks lightly dusted pink.

"T-Thank you Sasuke-kun. I-I do hope you like it here. T-This one of my favorite places to get away from all the n-noise and get something nice to eat" said Hinata stepping inside. Sasuke made to sure keep that little bit of information noted and followed in after her.

Once inside, Sasuke glanced around the shop. It was a rather small business, not overly crowded, quiet even. There were a few tables lining the walls, as well as a couple of booths. There were two large windows that looked out into the market. You could see people walking around shopping, moving from store to store. Both windows had curtains that angled away on both sides. All-in-all he liked the place, it was cozy. It wasn't over barring at all. In his passed travels he enjoyed places like these. Places where very few people frequented. They always seemed to carry the best food and atmosphere. He was brought out of his thoughts by an older woman, who looked to be around her mid to late 60's, clearing her throat. She was a average height woman, a little on the hefty side, with graying hair, and crystal like blue eyes. She was aging nicely, only showing a few wrinkles here and there. She also wore modest clothing, a white short sleeve shirt and a long beige skirt.

"Hinata my dear. It's nice to see you back so soon" said the woman joyfully. "I see you brought someones else with you this time and a very handsome one too" the woman winked. "Usually, I see you here with those teammates of yours, or that pretty blond and her boyfriend. Don't tell me! Is this young man your boyfriend!?" gasped the woman with a hand flying to her mouth.

At the outburst, Hinata blushed furiously, not being able to look at the older woman in the eye, let alone look at Sasuke. "How embarrassing" thought Hinata.

Sasuke on the other hand, when hearing what the woman had asked, he looked away, clearing his throat, and sporting a rather noticeable blush on his cheeks. The woman laughed as she watched the reaction of the two. She couldn't help but to tease.

Hinata hurriedly spoke, trying to explain why she was there at the tea shop, with Sasuke no less.

"I-Its not what you think!" she clarified. "H-He is not my b-boyfriend! W-We're not like that! W-We only went to the Academy together. We're former classmates" waved Hinata frantically.

"Jajaja...I was just teasing you Hinata my dear. No need to go and get all jumpy on me. I'm just having a little fun" laughed the woman.

Hinata had to inhaled and exhaled slowly, willing her blush to recede from her cheeks. She was relieved, she didn't want Sasuke to get the wrong idea. "Not that it would be a problem, though. He is a VERY handsome man. Kami! Time sure was nice to him" thought Hinata. She would have to be completely blind not to notice the fine specimen of a man standing next to her. It was with these thoughts that her previous blush returned with a vengeance. Shaking her head. She tried desperately to get rid of those thoughts but ultimately failed. She held onto her cheeks trying to hide her blush. "This is what I gets for hanging around Ino too much" she thought feeling herself flush.

Sasuke took notice of her actions and raised an eyebrow. Curious, he wondered what was going through that pretty little head of hers, to cause her cheeks to flair up, and get all flustered. Deciding that whatever it was she was thinking about, he would more then likely not know about. He returned his gaze to the older woman as she spoke up.

"Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. The names' Tachibana Kanna. Its nice to meet you young man. I've known dear Hinata-chan for many years. She has been one of my most frequent and loyal customers since I opened a few years back. So I know her, but what about you, young man?" asked Kanna.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, Tachibana-san" said Sasuke nodding his head in greeting.

"Hm...Uchiha Sasuke?" pondered Kanna. "Well, Sasuke dear. Welcome to "The Jazmin Tea". I hope you didn't mind my teasing. Its just feels nice to be able to still have some fun in my old age. Especially around youngsters such as yourselves" said Kanna.

"Hn, not at all. Its alright. I guess." replied Sasuke. The older woman smiled warmly hearing this.

"Well, I don't want to keep you kids. As you can see there isn't anyone here yet, so you guys can sit wherever you'd like. I bet you guys are hungry. Once you guys settle down and go over the menu. I will be right there to take your orders. I'll make sure to whip up something nice for the both of you" said Kanna handing Hinata two menu's. With a short bow from Hinata. Both Hinata and Sasuke made their way to one of the booths.

Situating themselves in one of the booths furthest from the front door in order to get privacy. Sasuke and Hinata opened their menu and looked over the items. The menu had a very nice selection of food dishes to choose from as well as a very nice list of herbal teas. But Sasuke couldn't help his wandering eyes. Every so often he would look up from his menu and look at Hinata sitting across from him. He couldn't help but admire her features. There was something about her that drew him in. He couldn't help but smirk, especially when she would pull her eyebrows together while debating on a item on the menu or the crinkling of her nose when she didn't particularly like an item. Whatever it was he couldn't look away. She fascinated him. It was like no matter what he did his vision always traveled back to her. His fascination came to a halt when they were interrupted by the older woman Kanna announcing her arrival to their table. She had a pen and notepad in hand ready to jot down their orders.

"So dearies have you both decided on what to order? Asked the older woman looking at the two. Sasuke quickly glanced over to Hinata and nodded, indicating that she should go first.

"Hm, I think I will go with Donburi with pork and a side order of Yakitori. To drink I will have Ginseng Tea with a lemon wedge, please" said Hinata.

"Okay, a rice bowl with pork, barbecue chicken sticks, and Ginseng with lemon. And for you Sasuke dear? What can I get you?" asked the older woman.

"I will get an order of tomato filled Onigiri, an order of Yakitori as well, and Ujicha Tea. Thank you." said Sasuke.

"Uhm, so you want rice balls with tomatoes, chicken sticks like Hinata-chan, and Ujicha tea. Okay. Coming right up" proclaimed Kanna as she finished writing their order. She turned and headed back to the kitchen to start making their request.

Finally alone, the silence was deafening. It was blatantly obvious that neither knew how to start a casual conversation, so they sat their awkwardly looking at each other. It wasn't until Hinata had enough of the silence, that she decided to break it by speaking up.

"I...um...I-I'm glad that you are back in the village Sasuke-kun." stated Hinata. She truly was glad that he is in the village. This was Sasuke's home. Where he grew up. He had many friends here that cared for him deeply. She hoped that she too could be considered a friend to him someday.

"You are?" questioned Sasuke, raising his eyebrows slightly. Bewildered by her honest and sincere words.

"I-I am Sasuke-kun. Y-You have been away for far too long. W-Will you be returning to your travels soon" inquired Hinata.

"No, I'm not traveling anymore. I have told Kakashi that I plan on staying in the village for good." replied Sasuke calmly, looking at her to gauge her reaction.

"T-That's good to hear." she smiled lovingly. "I-I see that you and Hokage-sama are getting along nicely" giggled Hinata. "D-Do you have any plans now that you will be staying in the village?"queried Hinata tilting her head a little. She was curious as to what Sasuke had planned for the future. Not that she wanted to be nosy or anything. She was just curious.

"I'm...not quite sure as of yet" said Sasuke pensively. "I know for now, at least, I want to fix up my old compound. Its been a long time since anyone has inhabited the place. Surely, it greatly needs repairs. Kakashi, did mentioned that he would send people over to take care of things, but I want to have a say in its rehabilitation. Its my old home, so why wouldn't I be involved in its reconstruction." declared Sasuke.

"Forgive me for asking but wouldn't it feel weird living in you old compound?" apologized Hinata. Fearing that she may have overstepped the boundaries in asking about his old home.

"No need. I had thought about it for a while. I had questioned myself if I should return to my old childhood home, after everything that has happened to my family, or if I should just rebuild anew? And each time I came to the same conclusion, that no matter where I decide to go? Where I rebuild, will always be home. I want to ensure that the future of my clan can start fresh, with nothing weighing the Uchiha name down. I want the future generations of the Uchiha to be free of any misconceptions or prejudice. I want my future family to be able to call this village home again" stated Sasuke firmly with determination set in his eyes.

Hinata stared in awe at his maturity. This Sasuke, was nothing like the one from the old Academy days. He wasn't brooding or sulking in a corner alone like before. He wasn't out there trying to gain power or searching for vengeance. This Sasuke was more sure of himself, more in tune to his inner peace, and what he wanted in life. Those aspirations for the future just added to his appeal. To say that Hinata wasn't impressed would be a flat out lie. What he wanted was beautiful. It was awe-inspiring. To think, that the once lone kid from her class had turned out to be like this; made her rethink what she knew about him. Just the thought of him, happy, and with children had her heart clenching with happiness. She only hoped that his wish came true. Sasuke deserved it. He has suffered enough in this world. It was about time that he received a little happiness in return.

"W-Well if you need any help just let me know. I will be glad to help you in any way I can" provided Hinata happily. It wasn't until after the words came out her mouth, and the context of what they were talking about, did she realize what she had said. Blushing crimson, Hinata sputtered incoherently trying to correct herself. "T-That's not what I m-meant!" stammered Hinata. "I-I m-meant to say that I will help with the r-repairs to the compound" corrected Hinata covering her face with her hands. She was so embarrassed. She couldn't even look at Sasuke.

Sasuke though, found the whole thing amusing. He even chuckled at the scene before him. He had thought that talking to her would be difficult. That he wouldn't be able to come up with anything to talk about. It turned out that it was easy to speak to her. She had this calming effect that made the words just come flying right out of his mouth. He wouldn't mind one bit if he had to talk to her for hours.

Hearing Sasuke laugh made Hinata's face burn brighter, even though it was at her expense, it was nice to know that he was enjoying himself. His laugh brought a small smile to her flaming face.

"I'm glad to know that the rebuilding of my clan and its future can rest safely on your capable shoulders. I can now rest assured." teased Sasuke smirking. This comment caused her face to burn even brighter.

" P-Please Sasuke-kun, no more teasing. I-I don't think my face would be able to handle it." pouted Hinata cutely. She never knew that Sasuke liked to joke around let alone tease. It was refreshing. She was meeting new facets of the Uchiha she had never had the privilege of knowing before and she liked it. He was like a breath of fresh air. She wanted to know more.

"and here I thought we were making progress for the future" said Sasuke shaking his head while smiling.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh this time. It wasn't everyday that a girl was on the receiving end of jesting from a very attractive man. Let alone a man like Sasuke. Her whole perspective of him had changed in a matter of moments. She definitely liked this Sasuke. He was more carefree. More relaxed. More open. He was new to her. And she couldn't wait to unravel more of his hidden layers.


	6. Hand-in-Hand Down Memory Lane with You

Chapter 6

Hand-in-Hand Down Memory Lane with You

Time seemed like an abstract concept for them. Both deeply enthralled with the other. Just the notion of looking away would eradicate the pleasing atmosphere. Closed off in their own little world. Separated from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. None seemed to notice that the older woman Tachibana Kanna was approaching with their orders. It wasn't until she placed the large tray on the table and made clinking noises, that they were brought back from their self made bubble.

"Here you go dears, nice and hot. I also added a little treat for you since its you first time here, Sasuke dear. Here is some vanilla mochi ice cream. Now, if you kiddies need anything else just feel free to ask. So, please enjoy the food." said the older woman Tachibana.

She quickly began to place the food down in front of them. Once done the older woman turned and headed back in to the kitchen, once again leaving them to their own devices.

Looking at all the food around them, Sasuke was pleased with the presentation. All of the food looked enticing and the aroma of the food was delectable. It was enough to make his mouth water. He was starving. He hadn't eaten anything since before he arrived in the village last night. And he was too exhausted to even try to look for anything to eat after he left Kakashi's office. Without wasting any more time: both picked up their wooden chopsticks; pulled them apart; quickly said a small prayer; before digging right in to their food.

The meal was delicious and the tea exquisite. Every bite of food and sip of his tea he had taken, had sent a wave of pleasant sensations coursing through his taste buds. The food was really good. He wondered briefly why the shop wasn't very popular. It wasn't like the place was that far off from the shopping district. He could see everyone from the window moving about their business. Whatever the case may be, it mattered not to him. This place was a goldmine. He wouldn't mind coming back to this place and enjoying all the other delicacies this place had to offer. To Sasuke, it had been a while since he had allowed himself an opportunity to just sit down and have a nice cooked meal. Especially in the presence of good company. It was rare, but he could admit, that he was very much enjoying himself.

Setting aside the once filled plates by the edge of the table. All that was left to savor was the remnants of their tea and the mochi ice cream sitting perfectly between them.

"I-I hope you liked the food, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I did" replied Sasuke. "So you come here often?"

"I-I do" blushed Hinata. "I-I come here with Shino-kun and K-Kiba-kun when we are not on missions or sometimes I'm here with I-Ino-chan and Sai-kun."

"So the blond and her boyfriend, that Kanna was talking about earlier, are Ino and Sai?"

"Y-Yes. I-It sometimes gets kind of a-awkward when we're together." said Hinata looking down awkwardly, while fidgeting. "T-They often get really...um...cozy with each other."

"To think Ino ended up with my supposed body double" smirked Sasuke, shaking his head.

"Don't s-say suck mean things Sasuke-kun" admonished Hinata while giggling "It's not very nice."

"What, its true. If it wasn't for his extremely pale complexion and flat black hair. The guy could practically pass off as me" said Sasuke. "Never understood her or any of other girls fascination with me?" wondered Sasuke. "it wasn't like I was all that great to begin with"

"M-Maybe it was the whole mysterious thing you had going on in the academy, Sasuke-kun." added Hinata. "S-Some girls tend to find that very attractive in a guy."

"Hm, you don't say?" contemplated Sasuke, thinking of a way to fluster the poor girl. She looked more beautiful when she was all embarrassed and blushing. He delighted in bringing forth those reactions out of her. It was entertaining. "And what about you? What do you think? Does this mysterious thing that you say I have, attract you?" teased Sasuke, while at the same time listening intently. He didn't know where this side of his came from, even though it did come straight out of left field, it didn't bother him. This was new, it was exhilarating, and he would definitely embrace it. If this new side of his caused those reactions out of her, he would gladly hold on to it.

" I-I..um-uh..you see..ah..Oh Kami Sasuke-kun" sputtered Hinata, covering her face while blushing furiously. She couldn't believe he had asked her that. If her face could burn any more, her face would surely melt off. "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me" thought Hinata internally pulling at her collar and fanning her face with her hands.

Seeing her struggle to answer him, made him pause and actually smile. Looking at her he felt like he had just won something. What it was, he wasn't sure yet, but it felt good. She was revitalizing. Invigorating even. She was like a ray of light, one in which he was meant to reach out to. To grasp with his bare hands and hold on tight. Never to let go. He wanted more of her. He decided he would continue with his quest. He wanted to know everything that made up Hyuga Hinata. From her likes to her dislikes. From what made her happy to what would make her upset. To what made her laugh to what made her cry. Though, the thought of her crying didn't really sit well in his chest. He wanted to know it all. As he sat there slowly looking at her from the top of her head, to her hands pulling at her collar and fanning her blushing face. Sasuke knew he was caught. He was never one to believe in love at first sight. And he honestly knew that this wasn't the case, but the more he sat here talking to her and surrounding himself with her existence. The more he was interested.

"Calm down Hinata. I was only joking" said Sasuke trying to soothe the girl. "unless there was some truth to the question?"

At his statement. This caused Hinata to calm a little. She couldn't believe in Sasuke's sense of humor. He was teasing her. She never knew he liked to play in this fashion. He always looked so unapproachable, so untouchable, but two can play at this game. She was going to get him back. Maybe he can get a taste of his own medicine. Now Hinata was not a vengeful girl. Oh! No! She would never hurt a fly, granted that her teammate worked with beetles, but that was besides the point. Growing up, her life was very difficult. She had to live with a strict father, a overachieving little sister, unsatisfied clan elders, and a cousin who at one point in time wanted her dead. For the longest time she tried to appease her family. She wanted them to be proud of her. She tried desperately and failed many times to live up to the expectations of her clan. So she trained day and night relentlessly, shedding off her shy demeanor and adopting a more assertive one. Though at times some of her old shy persona would slip out. But that didn't stop her. When the war came around, it was there that Hinata proved her worth. It was there that she showed everyone that her hard work and dedication paid off.

Nevertheless, here she was at the tender age of 19 being teased ceaselessly, by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. She was a kunoichi of Konoha for Kami's sake and a War Veteran too. If there was one thing life has taught her, is to never sit back and to never give up. With that being said, she gathered some courage and let him have it.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I guess you caught me" said Hinata shyly looking at Sasuke. "I didn't think you would have figured me out so soon."

"Huh?"

"I always thought that your mysterious nature was very appealing. You are very handsome Sasuke-kun" said Hinata lowering her voice a bit.

The way she lowered her voice sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, and caused his face and ears to light up instantly. Who knew that a voice like hers could sound like that. Hinata, noticing his reaction couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to laugh uncontrollably, clutching onto to her stomach, as little fragments of tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. His handsome face was priceless. He looked like a crushing school boy. It was too good not to laugh.

Sasuke realizing what just occurred was stunned. Once his surprise wore off he couldn't help but to chuckle. He couldn't believe that the girl before him teased him back. "Hn, who knew she had a backbone" thought Sasuke.

Clearing his throat Sasuke began "Alright, alright I guess I deserved that. I should have known something was amiss when you didn't stutter at all through that. But I guess I should stop with the teasing" sighed Sasuke. "I don't want to get you in trouble with your..um..your..uh..you know"

"U-um about that. I-I don't have a boyfriend if that is what your trying to imply Sasuke-kun." Hearing this caused Sasuke's ears to perk up.

"You don't?"

"N-No. I just haven't been lucky enough to be in a relationship with anyone" said Hinata somberly. "I did like someone though. He's a great guy. The best even. Well, he was to me at least, some time ago. I had confessed my feelings to him during a battle. I didn't expect an answer or anything from him because generally, I didn't really expect to live after the fight. I was stabbed in the chest and was losing a lot of blood. But Miraculously though, I lived. I had survived what I had thought, would have been my imminent death. I was severely injured, but alive. I have no recollection of what happened after I was stabbed but apparently I was moved from the battle to a temporary tent with at cot. Then I thought about it as I was lying on a make shift bed "I have just confessed to the guy I like" what now? Should I approach him or should I wait? So... I waited. I understood that he was under a lot pressure and that maybe he might not have been able to hear me. We were in the heat of battle. Or may be he did hear me and he just forgot. Or he heard but just chose to not respond. Whatever it was, the point is, I waited. I waited until after the war and nothing" vented Hinata. "there just always seemed to be something more important to him. So after a while, I just kind of let go. There was no point in holding onto something he obviously had no interest in. It just hurt to know that the person I thought I loved didn't even give me the time of day. It was heartbreaking. So I'm...I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm some kind of love sick puppy to you Sasuke-kun but..um"

That was the most Sasuke had heard her say without stuttering. He guesses when she gets all riled up, she forgets to even stutter. He could just picture her frustration at being ignored by someone that she held near and dear to her heart. He couldn't really relate to her in that aspect of liking someone, but the being ignored part, hit right at home. He could practically feel her heartache and annoyance for this individual. Whoever this dumb ass was that had caused her such unnecessary grief. He would gladly deliver a very well placed punch on that guys stupid face. "What a loser. Whatever though, that guy's loss is my gain. What kind of idiot would let someone like her go" thought Sasuke. Little did he know that that idiot was closer to him then he thought.

"There is no need to apologize. If anything it should be that guy. But for what its worth. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that someone who is suppose to be great in your eyes would not take your feelings into consideration. Even if he wasn't interested. He should have had the common decency to at least tell you. This way you would have had the closure you needed to move on. So for that I'm sorry Hinata" said Sasuke bowing his head slightly to her.

His words and actions had her stunned. She didn't know what to say. Sitting across from her was a guy she barely even knew. A guy who for the most part of their young life only cared about himself and his revenge. Never one to spare a glance at anyone, let alone a helping hand. Throughout her whole rant not once had he sent a judgmental glace her way. Sasuke had matured. His change was enchanting her. And somewhere in the recesses of her mind she wanted to be bewitched by him. His mysteriousness was enticing. It was intriguing. Plus, he did have the tall, dark, and handsome thing going for him. She didn't know what shocked her more, his words and actions or the direction her thoughts were heading. She had to shake her head to rid herself of these daunting thoughts.

"No, no Sasuke-kun. There is no need for you to apologize. I'm over it, really. But I'm glad that you think that way. I'm glad that there is someone who thinks I should move on. Mostly everyone around me keeps saying that I should hold on, that I shouldn't worry he will come around soon, that all I'd have to do is just wait. Honestly speaking, I really don't. I'm tired of waiting on an impossibility. I'm very relieved to know that there is at least one person who thinks otherwise. Well two if I'm being honest. My little sister Hanabi also thinks I should move on. When we spoke of this some time ago, she wasn't as nice as I'm putting it. She mentioned something about "a not so gentle fist to his you-know-what" if you get the gist." this caused Sasuke's face to grimace.

"So you have a sister?" asked Sasuke steering the conversation into safer waters.

"Yeah. She is five years younger then I. She is also very proficient with our clans technique The Gentle Fist. Trust me Sasuke-kun its not so gentle as it seems."

"I will take your word for it"

"Though she seems tough on the outside, on the inside she is such a kind hearted girl."said Hinata praising her sibling.

"You love your sister very much I take it"

"Oh yes! She is my only sibling. Its my duty to protect her and care for her well-being. My mother before she passed, entrusted my little sister to me. She asked me before she died, to take care of her and to look out for her." proudly stated Hinata.

"I see. So you were just a child when your mother passed" said Sasuke pensively.

"Yes. I was just five when my mother left this world. She died due to an illness after she gave birth to Hanabi. It was a sad day in the clan when she passed. My father was never the same. He was a stern man but after her passing. He became stricter, more colder. Everything I did was never good enough. It was like his life was extinguished the day she died."

"Hn"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories" said Hinata.

"Its okay, Itachi was much like yourself. He was always looking out for me. He always made sure I was okay. There were times when I would get into trouble, he knew I would be scolded by our father so Itachi would take the fall for me. We both knew, that my father knew, it was me. Even until his dying breath Itachi was always protecting me. He loved me unconditionally. My Father was much like yours. He was always stern and cold. He was always hard to please. A perfectionist if you would. My Mother though, she is also much like yourself. She was kind but fair. She was very loving and very beautiful. She had long dark hair, fair skin, and obviously our dark eyes. She was also very nurturing. There were times where she had to reassure me that my father didn't hate me...hm. I was silly to think that. He never did, though. He was just a man who couldn't express his feelings properly. No matter how tough my father was to everyone else. He was always a push over when it came to my mother. It was like my mother had a power over my father. She had him wrapped around her fingers. Itachi and I would repeatedly snicker behind my father's back. " reminisced Sasuke smirking.

At the mere mention of being compared to Sasuke's mother, Hinata blushed prettily. She could still remembered Uchiha Mikoto. She was one of the most beautiful women to ever grace the planet. She had a poise and grace about her that made any woman reconsider their upbringing. So to be compared to her, was an honor. No wonder Sasuke was such a good looking young man. He had most of his mother's features. Itachi himself was also a very handsome man when he was among the living. It seemed that Uchiha men screamed sex appeal. She could finally understand why girls kept chasing after him. It was a miracle he came out of the academy unscathed. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't entertain thoughts of the young Uchiha male sitting in front of her when she was younger. But those thoughts will never be divulged. She will take those to the grave. Maybe if something did progress from this unlikely friendship, she would have the courage to tell him. Until then her lips were sealed.

"I'll admit. It did take me a while to come to terms with what happened with my family and I'm still not all that forgiving with the elders for the decisions they took against my clan"

"As you should."

"But I'm tired of all the fighting and all that anger" said Sasuke. "I Just want to come home and just be Sasuke nothing more"

"I don't know how you do it Sasuke-kun. If I was in you position. I don't know if I would have be able to handle it. You are strong Sasuke-kun much stronger than most in this world. Its because of your strength and the memories that you hold dear, that keep pushing you forward. You are a great man Sasuke-kun and I'm sure everyone will see it soon. I know I have." proclaimed Hinata with a smile. "Now how about this mochi ice cream."

"You can have them. I'm not very fond of sweets"

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Never have been."

"Oh! Well, these aren't very sweet. You would enjoy them" said Hinata cutting a mochi ball in half.

"Hn"

"Here have some"said Hinata using her chopsticks to pick up a piece of mochi and giving it to Sasuke to eat. Sasuke leaned forward slightly and ate the piece of mochi off her chopsticks. Using the same pair she picked up the other piece and placed it in her mouth. It was at that moment that they both realized that they both shared a indirect kiss. Their reactions was instantaneous. Both of their eyes widen like saucers and their faces reddened like ripened tomatoes. They both had to look away from the other just to slow their racing hearts. It was Sasuke who spoke up first to end the awkward atmosphere.

"I..ah..I think we should go. I still need to drop off all my bags at the Inn I'm staying at"

"I can help you if you'd like"

"I don't want to inconvenience you or anything. You probably have other things planned and I'm taking up all of your time..." Said Sasuke.

"Nonsense. It would be my pleasure."stated Hinata, smiling fondly at him.

"Only if its okay with you"

"Yes, its perfectly okay with me"

"Then lets head out"

"After you Sasuke-kun"

With the awkwardness lifted. Hinata and Sasuke made their way to the front of the Tea shop with his bags, to pay their bill. It was there that they found the older woman Tachibana Kanna behind the register.

"So how was it. I hope it was good?"said the older woman.

"Oh yes Tachibana-san. It was very delightful. Thank you again for the mochi" blushed Hinata remembering the incident.

"Hn, it was good"

"I'm glad to hear that and because this is your first time here Sasuke dear. The meal is on the house. Please come visit again soon."

"I will. Thank you Tachibana-san"

After saying their farewells to the tea shop owner. Sasuke began to lead Hinata down the road towards "The Red Koi". He just hoped there were no interruptions along the way. Maybe if luck was still on his side. He could figure something out in which he could possibly see her again. That would definitely be nice. He would just have to pray and see.


	7. One Step Closer To You

One Step Closer To You

Chapter 7

Stepping out of the tea shop and onto the main road of the market district. Both Sasuke and Hinata were welcomed by the mid afternoon sun. The warm summer breeze blew ever so gently around them. Rustling their hair and clothes ever so gently. There gazes directed all around the scenery ahead of them. Viewing as the villagers moved about the market, buying and selling items. Observing as mothers gently tugged on their children's hand. Encouraging their kids to keep pace as they moved along the market. They saw fathers smile down at their sons. They watched as the young boys with much enthusiasm, show their fathers their brand new toys. They noted how couples both young and old mingled about their business on the main road, enthralled in each other's company. Never once paying any attention to their surroundings. The village was bursting with life all around them. It was such a beautiful sight to behold. Everywhere their eyes landed, there was something happening that would ensnare their attention.

Breaking out of his trance. Preparing to leave the area and head to the Inn. Sasuke was about to nudge Hinata forward, but stopped mid way, upon seeing her face. Adorning her supple lips was the most heart-warming and loving smile he has ever seen. He felt like he was witnessing an intimate secret only he was privileged to see. Her eyes spoke volumes of how much the sights before them warmed her heart. She radiated with an emotion he himself has not felt since he was but a mere boy, surrounded by his loving family.

Suddenly, his expression grew melancholic. Flashbacks of his childhood ran rampant across his mind's eye. He was remembering of days where he would run around and play with his younger cousins down the streets of his district. Moments in which he would accompany his mother to the market, afraid that the other village kids would steal her away from him. He feared that one day she would never return home to his father, to his beloved brother, but mostly to him. Those thoughts, though childish, were unfounded. Every single time his mother would reassure him that she would never leave her home, never leave him. That her love for her family was unyielding and never ending. He was content with her answer but wary none the less.

He thought of the time he had finally mastered "The Great Fireball Jutsu", his clan's infamous technique. Within his clan, it was known as a tradition to pass the style down. It was like a right of passage of sorts. If one mastered the jutsu, he or she was then considered an adult. The day he had mastered it, he had to show his father right away, and he did. He had impressed his father with the size of the fireball. It was the first time he had received any sort of praise from him. He could still clearly hear his father say "that's my boy" as he turned and walked away. He couldn't help the glorious feeling surging through his heart at hearing those words from his strict father. It was enough to make him smile broadly from ear to ear, as tiny tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He was at the top of the world. He had taken his first step in becoming a man.

He then recalled the moment when he had accidentally injured his ankle while throwing shuriken at targets. He had asked his older brother Itachi to accompany him to their favorite training ground that day. He wanted to show his beloved brother that he too was as good as he, if not better. He had tried so hard to impress his brother, but ultimately ended up humiliating himself by tripping over a rock and scraping his ankle. The amount of embarrassment he felt after making a complete fool of himself, had him covering his face. Making sure no one saw him. He was positive that everyone around could still see his red face. Itachi being the amazing brother that he was, never once made fun of him. Instead he happily carried him home on his back. He wanted to protest but knew he couldn't. Itachi had explained to him then that he had unluckily sprained his ankle and couldn't put any weight on it for sometime. He could still remember that day vividly. Though the memories took place so many years ago. They were still fresh on his mind.

Lost in his past memories. Sasuke failed to notice that Hinata's once wistful gaze had filled itself with concern once she turned to look up at him. He was in a hypnotic state. Though his body was present to the world, his mind was a million miles away. Stuck in a yesterday filled with love, joy and family. Sasuke was taken out of his memories by a warm and soft hand on his wrist. Glancing at the small appendage. His eyes slowly traveled to Hinata's face, locking eyes with her. What he saw in the depths of her eyes was enough to make his breath hitch. Her eyes were plagued with worry. Her unease was written all over her delicate features. It was enough to give him pause. He couldn't understand why her eyes were filled with worry for him.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata.

" I'm fine" he said looking at Hinata. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"It just looked like you were uncomfortable. You were so lost in your thoughts that I-I got worried" said Hinata looking at him a little shyly.

"You shouldn't worry yourself with me."

"How can I not Sasuke-kun!" protested Hinata. " I just…I just don't want to see you with that hurtful expression on your face. You have been through a lot already Sasuke-kun. Whatever you were thinking about just now, looked like it was hurting you. I saw it in your eyes." fretted Hinata. "They looked so sad."

"Its nothing you should concern yourself with. It has nothing to do with you."

"I'm sorry if it looks like I'm trying to pry into your life. It's not my intention to be a nuisance to you, but I'm trying to reach out to you Sasuke-kun. And I know it may be none of my business, but whatever "it is" that you are going through looks like more then just "nothing" to me" stated Hinata. "I want to be able to help you. Even if its just to listen to whatever aisles you, whatever causes your heart such duress and sadness. Only if you will let me, that is" finished Hinata, determination set in her gaze.

Sasuke stayed silent. Moving his sight from her to the people around them, he thought to himself_ Maybe she is right? Maybe I just need to…no. This is something I must do on my own. I can't drag anyone into my problems. _Sasuke didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, bringing his gaze back to her. He contemplated wether he should give in to her request and give her a glimpse of what his life had become after the massacre. As soon as that thought popped into his head, he tossed it aside. For now though, he will keep his reservations about his past to himself.

"Hn, maybe next time during a cup of tea we can talk about it?"

"O-okay, that would be wonderful"

"Alright, lets go. You must have other things to do. I do not wish to keep you from your other duties" stated Sasuke firmly.

At his seriousness Hinata giggled. "You're so serious Sasuke-kun. Just relax a little. It's a beautiful day. And you don't have to worry about me. You're not keeping me from any of my responsibilities today. I'm actually not on duty today. Usually, I would go and spend time with my teammates, but they're out on a mission together. We would go out to eat or spar at our old training ground. You remember, right? From when we were children, after we graduated the academy? The training ground that was not that far off from the one you and your teammates used to train in." said Hinata.

"Ah, I know which one you are talking about. The one Kakashi used to tell us to go wait on, only for him to show up three hours later" said Sasuke slightly peeved yet jokingly. "Would you believe me if I told you, that he used to come up with the most ridiculous lies. There was this one time he told Naruto, Sakura, and myself that he was late because he was "lost in the road called life". Seriously, he could have come up with something better. But the past is in the past. I don't really remember much from when I was a kid and honestly when I first saw you I didn't recognize you one bit?"

"Really!?"

"Hn, really. I couldn't place, the you before me, with the girl from our academy days. If I remember correctly didn't you have a thing for my idiot of a self-proclaimed best friend?" pondered Sasuke.

"I…um. See about that…um…I…and then he. We…"

Sasuke could see that this topic was making her uncomfortable. She could barely speak coherently, let alone string a full sentence together. Whatever happened with that moron of a best friend of his, clearly had affected her. He just wondered what kind of relationship they had or if any at all.

"Look, you don't have to tell me. Its none of my business anyway, but whatever you guys had going on obviously it still makes you uncomfortable. So I'll drop the subject" said Sasuke, noticing her shoulders relax. "But if one day you need to talk about it. I guess you could tell me. I'll listen I guess."

"Maybe when we go out for tea next time, we could talk about it as well"

"Sounds good. Now lets get going" replied Sasuke relieved knowing that they will meet each other on a later date.

Both were half way to Sasuke's temporary residence, when they suddenly heard two rather loud, distinct and very recognizable voices. They came from none other then Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. They're voices were unmistakable. To Sasuke, they were like hearing nails on a chalkboard, loud and annoying. To Hinata though, it was one of those voices that brought along some rather unpleasant memories from a past she would like to not remember. These recollections were enough to make her freeze up where she stood. Sasuke seeing as he was trudging along by himself, looked back and saw her as still as a statue. She was hesitant and unmoving. He knew why or because of whom she was reacting in such a way. It was because of his rival and best friend Uzumaki Naruto.

Standing around the corner, at a stall, around one of the side streets stood both of his fellow team seven teammates. It seemed to him, that Naruto was arguing the price on a trinket he wanted to buy, but was becoming increasingly irritated seeing as he was not successful in lowering the price. Sasuke thanked his lucky stars that they hadn't spotted either of them yet. Knowing that she would not move unless nudged. Sasuke approached her slowly. He was about to suggest they walk a different route when he heard his name being called out rather loudly.

"Sasuke!...Sasuke!" it was Naruto. He was approaching quickly with Sakura hot on his trail. She must have heard Naruto yell out his name. The look on her face simply screamed out that she was surprised he was in town.

Naruto's voice cause Hinata's body to jolt and tense up more in place. She couldn't even look Naruto in the eye. She was looking at anywhere but him. Seeing as she couldn't focus in one particular location. She settled on her feet. Sasuke watched as she shrunk in on herself. It was like she did a complete 180. He couldn't fathom what had occurred between them, that made the girl he was getting to know, turn into a shy speechless mess.

"Sasuke ya bastard. What are you doing here? When did you get back into town?" asked Naruto coming to a halt in front of the two. The excitement visible on the Uzumaki's face. Naruto, noticing that Sasuke wasn't alone, looked over to the person standing rigid next to his best friend. It was none other than Hyuga Hinata. To say he was shocked was an understatement. There in front of him, was his best friend and next to him was the Hyuga heiress, looking rather close with each other. Seeing them both together unnerved him, made him feel uneasy. He couldn't quite pin point why he was feeling this way. Scratching the back of his neck, Naruto awkwardly greeted her. " Oh…um…Hinata-chan! Hey, didn't see you there…haha?" said Naruto softly "How have you been?"

Not being able to bring herself to look at him. Hinata replied just as awkwardly as he did.

"H-hello Naruto-kun. I-I've been okay. I-It's…um, good to see you."replied Hinata mustering up years of etiquette training form her clan. She just hoped that this chance encounter with Sasuke's old team wouldn't take much longer. She wanted to get out of there and quick. Any longer and she would drop the bags and ditch Sasuke.

Sasuke though, feeling the tense atmosphere around the two, just couldn't take it any longer. It was painful to watch the two try very hard to avoid each other. He was about to open his mouth, when Sakura had finally caught up to everyone. Stopping next to his blond best friend. Surprise written all over her face. Her emotions bare for everyone to see.

"Sasuke-kun"she said barely above a whisper. "How…wha…when did you arrive in the village? Have you been here long? Why, haven't you come to see us yet? Have you spoken with Kakashi-sensei already? Will you be leaving, again? How long will you be staying this time?"

"Hn, its good to see you too Sakura." Said Sasuke interrupting her borage of questions.

"Geez, Sakura-chan let the man breathe. I bet he just got here and already your interrogating the life out of him…"

"What was that just now, Naruto!"said Sakura gritting her teeth, preparing to pound Naruto into the ground for his comment.

"N-Nothing, nothing Sakura-chan"said Naruto waving his hands frantically in front of him. "I was just saying that he probably just arrived home and must've been too tired to come see us. He wouldn't of ignored us for no reason, unless…" trailing off Naruto's eyes automatically went to Hinata's stilled figure. Sakura seeing as Naruto stopped talking, watched as his eyes traveled to the person standing slightly behind her brooding teammate. Recognition strewn across her eyes, as she knew who it was. The person that was standing just off to the side of Sasuke. It was none other then team eight's very own Hyuga Hinata._ What is she doing next to Sasuke-kun? Could they…could they possibly be on a date together? I-impossible, she's head over heels for Naruto. Unless…? No, no…there is no conceivable way for her to have feelings for Sasuke-kun, they don't even know each other. Last time I checked they weren't even friends, so how? And even if it was possible, when would they have had the time to meet up without anyone else knowing. _Shaking her head. Sakura whipped her head around when she heard her name being called.

"…kura-chan"

"Huh?"

"Sakura-chan, you okay" asked Naruto, concern flooding his impactful cerulean eyes. "I tried calling you a few times but no response."

He had seen her space out once he had seen her eyes lock onto Hinata's paralyzed frame. He had a feeling that she too was trying to process the fact, that both Hinata and Sasuke were in any way connected with each other. _There's no way_.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm okay."

"Oh, good! I thought I lost you there for a second."

"No, no I'm fine Naruto. Thanks for worrying."

"No problem what are teammates for Sakura-chan."

Seeing as both Naruto and Sakura were distracted, Hinata managed to snap out of her paralysis. She moved ever so gently closer towards Sasuke, all the while lifting her hand and clasping the corner of his sleeve. Pleading with her eyes, trying desperately to convey to him, the need to get out of there. Sasuke having felt the small tug on his sleeve, looked over at Hinata, witnessing the desperation in her eyes. It was clear as day to him, that she would rather be anywhere else but there in that moment. Sasuke perceiving the situation decided to interrupt his two teammates.

"Naruto, Sakura, as fun as this little reunion is. I have things to do. I'll come looking for you guys as soon as I get the chance. So, no need to come looking for me. If anything I will look for you guys tomorrow. Hinata let's go"

"Yes, after you Sasuke-kun" sasuke nodded his head in the direction they were previously heading. With that, they both walked passed the two stunned shinobi. "It was good seeing the both of you." Getting over the shock. Sakura quickly tried to stall Sasuke from leaving. It wasn't fair for her. She hadn't seen Sasuke in a little over three years and the one time she gets to see him, in less then five minutes he is trying to leave again. And with another girl no less. So she did the only thing she could think of in this situation. She tried to stop him. Though her efforts were futile, not once did he look back to see her. He just continued on his way, with Hinata by his side. She noticed, how as they walked away, the look he was giving her and the way she relaxed around him. If she wasn't so infatuated with the raven haired Uchiha. She would have said they made a gorgeous couple, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"B-but Sasuke-kun" yelled out Sakura frantically. "We just saw you."said Sakura as she whispered the last part, reaching out her hand towards the Uchiha.

"Let him go Sakura-chan. He said he will see us tomorrow" said Naruto seriously.

He too was seeing what his teammate was looking at. And if he was being honest with himself, he was not liking the view. It felt like he was being abandoned, like he was being left behind and he disliked the feeling. His heart was heavy, very constricted, so he tried to convince himself that there was nothing there. That maybe they were just friends. Their families were very similar, so maybe they had been friends a long time ago. _Yeah that has to be it, right? _That had to be the case. They were probably just rekindling their friendship.

As Naruto and Sakura watched Sasuke and Hinata's retreating forms. They both couldn't help the foreboding the was taking shape in their hearts.

* * *

When Sasuke and Hinata were far enough from being heard. Hinata shyly looked over at Sasuke and couldn't help but be grateful. He had understood what she had wanted to say, without saying a word to him, and for that she thankful.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, for getting me out of there. I know it may look like I'm running away from my problems, but at the moment I'm not ready to face them. There's just too much hurt surrounding the situation between Naruto and I. And if your willing to wait a little, on our next meeting, I will tell you about it. So for the mean time, can we not talk about what just transpired. It would mean a lot."

"You don't have to tell me anything Hinata. You are not obligated to tell me about your life, but I appreciate that you are willing to confide in me. I know first hand what holding in your emotions can do to a person. It can damage you profoundly. It can fester inside of you until you can't take it anymore."

"Is that what happened with you Sasuke-kun"

"You could say that. All I know is that, if I knew then what I know now, maybe my life would have been a lot different."

"Do you truly believe that Sasuke-kun. Do you truly believe that it would have been different if you had then, the knowledge of today, or would it have been more damaging knowing what was to come and possibly not being able to change a thing."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean. Knowing full well, that if you changed anything, you would be potentially walking down a different path. One you would have no knowledge of. One where you may not be on team 7, may not have the friends you have now, or maybe…just maybe we would not have crossed paths and we wouldn't be talking right now."

"Or maybe my family would still be alive."

"I'm…I'm sorry I didn't think of it that way. I just…I just think that things happen for a reason Sasuke-kun. Wether it be good or bad. They happen and those events are what help us to become stronger. They make us who we are."

"Hm, very insightful."

"Sorry, if I'm rambling on and on. Its just…I don't know. It just seems easy to talk to you. I don't get the feeling of being judged by you, and that's comforting in a way. I don't usually get to experience this outside of Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, and Kurenai-sensei. So its refreshing, liberating even."

"Hn, I feel the same way."

"I'm glad."said Hinata noticing they were leaving the market district and heading to the outskirts of town. It looked like they were going to pass by the Uchiha district. "You mentioned earlier that you were going to start the rebuilding of your compound soon. When will you be starting?"

"I'll be starting tomorrow, why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just want to help that's all. If you'll let me?"

"I don't see a problem with you helping."

"Oh, good. I'm thrilled that we will get to work together to rebuild your home Sasuke-kun. You need a place to call your own. And who knows maybe in the future you will get married and have children. Wouldn't that be wonderful"said Hinata dreamily.

"Hn, it does sound nice."

Sasuke could help but glance her way as she spoke about his future. She had this fanciful look on her face, accompanied by a warm smile. He couldn't help but think that maybe she was right. That maybe everything that has transpired throughout his life, was just Kami's way of leading him to this very moment, this path that lead to her. He just knew he was one step closer to realizing his dream.


	8. A Tomorrow to Reach Us

A Tomorrow to Reach Us Both

Chapter 8

Moving across the dirt road, traveling deeper and deeper into the outskirts of town. Both Sasuke and Hinata were enjoying the companionable silence between the two. It had been a while since they had left the market district, leaving behind the unpleasantness of the previous events. Though, due to the silence, Hinata had noticed more and more, that lack of civilian life around the area. She wondered briefly if there were people living around this part of town or if it was completely uninhabited. It was after a couple more minutes of walking silently, that they came across the grand gates of the once proud and legendary Uchiha clan. Hinata halted abruptly to study the gates, something stirred within her heart. She lifted her right hand and clenching the front of her shirt, right where her heart was. She couldn't even begin to imagine the sheer horror and immense heartache that Sasuke had had to endure. Just simply imagining his entire clan be wiped off the face of the planet in a single night, scared her. The notion of it was inconceivable to her.

She remembered that night vividly, as clear as she was standing in front of those gates, examining left and right the amount of decay caused by decades of abandonment. She remembered that evening, sitting at her family's dining room table, enjoying supper with her father and little sister. When suddenly a gate guard had urgently barged in and asked to speak with her father immediately. The two had exchanged rushed whispered words. Whatever was said between the two, had her father rising from his chair, and dismissing both her and her sister from dinner and to their rooms. It wasn't until the following day that Hinata found out, what had transpired the night before. The entirety of the Uchiha clan, with the exception of two, were no more.

The news had saddened her deeply since she too was from a large family. She couldn't picture losing all of her family members in such a tragic way. When the sun fell the night she found out, she couldn't help but light incense in her bedroom and pray for all those people who had lost their lives the night before. What had deepened her frown even more was knowing that all this tragedy befell one of her fellow classmates. Though, back then, they had never spoken a single word to one another outside of clan visits. It still made her sad to know that it all happened to him, to Uchiha Sasuke. She had desperately wanted to help him, but she didn't know how to approach him. She remembered once trying to hand him a bento box during lunch break, only for him to flat out refuse it all together. He had practically withdrawn into himself. He had become distant, cold and angry. He had continuously, on more then on occasion, pushed people away. Watching him isolate himself, broken her heart. He was going through so much anguish and turmoil at such a tender young age. It had frightened her to the core, to see him wallow in despair.

Back to the present, she looked over at Sasuke's profile, and wondered, how he did it? How could he have had the strength, the tenacity, to continue on each and every day? _He was amazing!_ _He had to be._ How else was he able to withstand all that pain and suffering of losing those he loved and held dear? Taking a moment, Hinata placed Sasuke's bags on the floor and clasped her hands together, giving a silent prayer to her companion's beloved deceased family members.

Sasuke too had stopped to look at the gates of his family's district. He could almost see ghostly images of his brother Itachi and himself chatting away as they headed off to train. The soft and warm smiles that his loving brother would bestow upon him, listening to him as he spoke animatedly about his days in the academy. Looking over towards his fellow companion, Sasuke could see Hinata's expression slowly change while observing the gates of his family's home. He could tell by the dip in her brows and the frown marring her beautiful face, that she was deep in thought. Whatever it was she was thinking about was most likely unpleasant, if her demeanor was anything to go by. What she did next, almost floored him. She had gently put down the bags she was carrying and began to pray, clasping her tiny hands together and closing her eyes. She silently prayed for his family. That simple action alone, was enough for him. He was convinced that she was from another world. Nobody in their right mind would be sending prayers for his dead family, yet here she was, doing just that. Looking away from her, he diverted his sight to the sky and asked Kami, if having endured so much pain and suffering, granted him the chance to find someone that would heal the hurt in his heart. Looking back at her, he knew, she had to be Kami's answer to him.

When Hinata finished praying, she slightly bowed to show her respect to the once powerful, Uchiha clan. Quickly, gathering the bags, she made her way next to Sasuke. The moment she neared him; she saw the way his eyes were drinking her in. The way his intense obsidian eyes were looking at her, made a dark blush spread across her cheeks. It was like he was looking at her for the first time. She too couldn't help but look at his graceful features. He was ethereal to her. She took in every inch of his handsome face. He was by all means a beautiful man. And the more she surrounded herself with his presence, the more she too wanted to get to know more about him. He was different. Nothing like the person she had pictured him to be. She had at one point in her life unknowingly built an image about him based solely off of when they were children, and now that they were older, he tore that image she had of him to pieces. He was the epidemy of what every girl's wild fantasies would be of a "Mysterious Man". _He was the whole package _she thought. Knowing where her thoughts were heading Hinata decided to break the trance shared between the two. Ultimately putting an end to her blush.

"I hope you hope you don't mind, that I prayed for your family sasuke-kun?" she said looking away from him. "It's just, I guess no one comes around here often, and it would be rude of me to continue walking on by without sending a prayer to the heavens for their eternal rest. "

"...you didn't have to do that, you know..." whispered Sasuke, feeling his heart construct a little.

"I know I didn't have to Sasuke-kun." she looked away shyly. "I wanted to. Really, I did. It's just...they're important to you Sasuke-kun, just like my family is important to me. It's only natural to for me to be able to do this, even if it's just the bare minimum I can do to ease their pain."

"I don't get it? What could you possibly gain from doing that?"

"It's not about what I can gain, Sasuke-kun, but what I can give in return." she said looking back at Sasuke, determination set in her eyes. "Like I said, I did it because they are important to you. And in a way...you are important to me too. So, I would gladly do it as many times as I need to."

"_I'm important to her?" _thought Sasuke.

"I... I... thank you." said Sasuke genuinely appreciative.

"You're welcome Sasuke-kun and there's no need."

Smiling up at Sasuke, she could see the gratitude and appreciation he had for what she had done. She wondered when was the last time anybody even remotely came near the abandoned district after the incident. She could only feel nothing but remorse that she, herself, had not been able approached the place sooner. Steeling her resolve, she vowed that from this day forward, she would make an effort to come and visit the Uchiha district regularly to pay her respects. Sasuke noticing the determination etched on her face, could only smirk. He liked that look on her face. Without thinking, Sasuke lifted his right hand, using his pointer and middle finger, gently poked Hinata directly in the middle of her forehead. The contact from Sasuke's warm hand to her forehead, had caused her already disappeared blush to come raging back to life. She didn't know it then, but that simple hand gesture was symbolic to Sasuke. It had meant a great deal to him in the past. One his loving brother often did to him to show he cared. Having done that to her, it had meant something to Sasuke. He appreciated her for her kindness.

"Hn, still...thank you."

Seeing that there wasn't anything for them to do in front of the gates. Sasuke urged them onward.

"Let's keep going. The location is not that far from here."

"Really?! I don't think I've asked you yet, but where are you currently staying at Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, at the Red Koi"

"Isn't that a little too far out of the way Sasuke-kun? Why not get a location closer to the village?"

"It would be convenient, but Kakashi was the one who got the room for me. Plus, I prefer it this way. I would be closer to my district in case I need to be there when repairs start taking place."

"Will you be doing all the repairs yourself?"

"No, Kakashi has people coming over to help with all the major stuff. Actually, I think they were in there looking around before we left."

"I see. I guess you won't be needing my help then?" said Hinata a little down trodden.

"In all honesty, I could still use some help if you wouldn't mind" replied Sasuke hearing as the sound of her voice change to one of disappointment. "Seeing as that I only have one hand and all. I can't really get much done fast enough"

Hearing that he was okay with her helping out, made Hinata's face brighten up. _I guess I should probably bring something to eat for the both of us_ she thought.

"That sounds good, is there anything in particular that you might like to eat tomorrow? I was thinking of bringing some bento boxes for lunch."

"Anything is fine as long as it's not Natto. Maybe something with a lot of tomatoes if it's not too much?"

"Not at all. I think I can come up with something to bring."

* * *

Nearing the entrance to the Red Koi. Hinata came to a slow stop and watched as Sasuke opened the front door. Gazing at the outside of the building. She couldn't quite know what to make of it. The place kind of looked decent enough. Not very luxurious but who really cared. With their line of work, even having a decent bed was a luxury even she wouldn't take for granted. She just hoped that the inside was a bit better.

Entering the Inn, right behind Sasuke. She was greeted to a very nice-looking lobby. All the interior matched in some way and a little further in stood a man she didn't know. _He must be the Inn keeper _she thought.

Seeing Sasuke move a little further in. She followed close behind him. As soon as the Inn Keeper noticed the two-walking in. She saw the look on his face. The man's eyebrows shot straight to his hairline. She literally thought they were going to fly right off his face. It was when they got closer to the front desk that the man spoke up.

"Sasuke my boy. You've returned and with a lovely guest, no less. Ah, to be young and in love. You move quite fast there my boy. I would have thought you'd at least relax a bit before going out and snatching the hearts of all the young women in the village."

"Can it, Oshiro. It's not even like that. She is an old friend from school and she's helping me bring all this crap I bought to my room."

"No need to be so modest Sasuke my boy. It's okay to indulge in the pleasures of life. See when I was your age. I was considered a heart breaker with the women. Always had the ladies wanting for more. They couldn't get their hands off me." Hearing the Inn Keeper speak about her in such a manner, caused Hinata's face to flush crimson.

Shaking his head from exasperation, Sasuke quickly defused the situation. "This is ridiculous, look Oshiro this isn't like that and if I were you, I would think before I speak. The person behind me is Hyuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuga Clan so tread carefully when you speak about her, you never know who could be hearing." _Especially around me. _

Realizing that he had just put his foot in his mouth. The Inn Keeper Oshiro bent forward at the waist and began to apologize profusely.

"My deepest apologies Ms. Hyuga. If I would have known that it was you my lady, I would have never spoken ill of you. Let alone suggested such horrible things about your person. Please my lady, if you could, please find it within your heart to forgive this old fool." said Oshiro apologetically.

"I-it's okay Mr...?"

"Oshiro. Hideki Oshiro, my lady" provided the Inn Keeper.

"Hideki-san, it's okay, I forgive you. You didn't know it was me, so there is no harm done." said Hinata.

"Oh! Thank the Heavens. Sasuke My boy! Why didn't you tell me that you were with Ms. Hyuga?"

"You didn't even give me the chance to speak. You automatically thought the worst."

"Ha-ha...sorry about that. You know when you own an Inn, you tend to see a lot of things coming and going around here."

"Well anyway we have to go" said Sasuke.

"Yes, yes please do" said Oshiro.

"Alright, let's keep moving Hinata."

"Okay" turning to face the Inn Keeper Hinata addressed the man, now known to her as Hideki Oshiro. "It was a pleasure to meet you Hedeki-san" she slightly bowed to the man.

"No, no the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Hyuga." said Oshiro bowing in return.

"Please, call me Hinata, Hideki-san."

"Hinata-san it is, then."

* * *

Leaving the lobby, Hinata and Sasuke climbed up the flight of stairs that led to the room that the raven haired Uchiha was occupying. Making their way down the hall, they finally reached the room. Placing his bags on the floor. Sasuke took out the key from his pants pocket and opened the door. Picking up his bags, he entered the room, and place his bags on the bed. Hinata entered soon after, closing the door behind her. Hinata not daring to enter any further into the room, left the bags she was carrying on the ground next to her by the entrance. Searching around the room, Hinata noted how simplistic the room was. It had only the bare necessities, like a bed, a window, closet, and she assumed a bathroom was behind the closed door to the right of the room. It was kind of sad, really, but she figured this was how Sasuke wanted to spend his short time at the Inn.

Deciding that it was time for her to leave, she turned and was about to excuse herself, when felt Sasuke's hand on her wrist. Whipping her head around, she looked into his deep dark eyes that were focused solely on her. His grip on her was gentle. It felt like he was afraid of even touching her and that moved her. She had believed that he was a more aggressive type of person, incapable of such tender actions, that he wouldn't even know where to begin with being gentle with anyone, let alone her. But she was wrong, dead wrong. Today, just seemed like a day full of surprises for her. Every which way she turned, Sasuke kept smashing this imaginary picture she had of him. And she really liked it. She honestly, truly, liked it. The way he was looking at her, made her feel weird, but in a good way. It was like he was only looking at her and only her.

Sasuke seeing that he had successfully prevented her from leaving out the door, let go of her wrist, and chose to speak up to let her know about meeting in the morning.

"Before you go, Hinata. I will be by the gates of my compound around eight in the morning. If you're still interested in helping out, that is." said Sasuke.

"Of course, I'm still interested Sasuke-kun. I will definitely be there in the morning to help out. And I'll even bring breakfast bentos, too" she said smiling gently.

"Good, well I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning then?"

"Yes, you sure will Sasuke-kun"

"Call me Sasuke, I would prefer it if you'd call me Sasuke, instead of Sasuke-kun. Hearing my name like that gives me the creeps, brings back nothing but bad memories involving crazy fangirls." at this Hinata couldn't stop the giggles from escaping.

"A-alright, well...I'll see you tomorrow then...Sasuke." blushing, she turned around, opened the door and exited the room.

Sasuke on the other hand, stood stark still. He was trying, but failing miserably, to contain a smile that was creeping up onto his lips and yet he didn't mind it in the least. Just hearing the sound of his given name on her pretty lips, it did something to him. He didn't think he has ever heard his name be said in such a soft-spoken manner by someone, would have ever sounded as sweet as it did with her. She was everything a man would want in a companion. She was welcoming, funny, compassionate, and loving. But most importantly, she was single, and so was he. It would be a stupidity on his part, if he didn't jump at the opportunity to be with her. Though, he knew he would have to take things slow with her because, let's face it, he had zero experience at the whole dating thing. He did know, in some measure, the basics of courting someone. That was another thing he was grateful to his mother for. She had embedded short lessons of dating into her son's brains. Feeling good about the next day, Sasuke took his bags and began to put things away in their rightful places.

When Sasuke finished putting his belongings away. He remembered, he had told Naruto and Sakura that he would meet up with them the next day. Deciding that he didn't want to be interrupted by his two loud and obnoxious teammates while he was with Hinata. He resolved himself with getting the meeting with his former team over and done with and get it out of the way. This way, while he was out, he could take advantage and grab a bite to eat. He pondered briefly if Hinata even knew how to cook. _She did say she was bringing Bentos to the compound tomorrow_. Knowing that he would just have to wait and see what she would be bringing the next day. Sasuke opted for leaving his room, locking the door, nodding at Oshiro, and out the front door of the Inn.

* * *

Finding Naruto and Sakura was relatively easy for him. He stretched out his chakra across the village in order to sense the location of his old teammates. He had a feeling he knew exactly where to find his hardheaded best friend, at Ichiraku Ramen. He knew his blond best friend practically lived off the stuff. It was a miracle to Sasuke, that Naruto didn't have ramen broth for blood coursing through his body right about now. He was bewildered that, knowing Sakura, she hadn't restricted Naruto's obsessive ramen eating habits, yet. But alas, to each his own, Sasuke surmised.

Just outside of Ichiraku's Ramen, Sasuke could definitely hear the loud voices of his two teammates. Preparing himself mentally for the onslaught of questions coming his way. Sasuke lifted one of the flaps of the small restaurant and walked inside. As soon as the other patrons acknowledged his presence. Everyone went silent. It was so quiet; you could almost hear a pin drop and that was saying something. It took a moment for both Naruto and Sakura to realize he was standing behind them. It wasn't until he had called out their names, that both Naruto and Sakura swiveled around on their chairs and saw him standing there, just a few feet away from them.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to see you tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." said Sakura.

"I didn't realize when I had told you guys to meet up tomorrow, that I already had something important planned for tomorrow." replied Sasuke.

"What's so important that you couldn't just see us tomorrow? Not that I'm complaining or anything" asked Naruto.

"To begin with, that's none of your business, Naruto." said Sasuke. "but, if you guys don't wan to meet up, then I could just leave..." said Sasuke getting ready to leave the stall.

"No, no! I'm just asking that's all. No need to get your panties in a twist, man. Geez! Can't a person just ask a few questions, without some getting all defensive?" grumbled Naruto.

"Naruto is right Sasuke-kun, what so important that you couldn't wait to see us."

"I just wanted to get this reunion over and done with. No need to put it off any longer. The sooner this is done with; the faster you guys could leave me alone."

"What's so wrong with being around us Sasuke-teme? If anything, you should be grateful that you still have friends like us, who still tolerate your over the top temper tantrums."

"Hn, is that so. Well, I say, who needs an idiot like you for a friend around?!" taunted Sasuke.

"What did you just say, bastard?! You want to have a go?! I can take you on anytime, anywhere, just name the time and place."

"Like I would waste my time with you, Loser"

"Guys! Guys! Chill out already! No need to go and get into a fight. We just reunited and already you guys are at each other's throats." said Sakura trying to de-escalate the situation.

"Grr. Your just scared that I'm going to wipe the floors with you."

"As if."

"Ugh, I can't with you guys. We can't be together for just two seconds without both of you causing a scene."

"But Sakura-chan, he started it."

"I don't care who started it Naruto, I'm going to finish it, and stop whining its unbecoming. For Kami's sake you're a grown man, Naruto, act like one."

"Your so mean Sakura-chan" mumbled Naruto under his breath.

"Did you just say something. I didn't catch that"

"N-no"

"Good. So, Sasuke-kun where did you and Hinata go after we split up earlier?"

"That's none of your business either, Sakura." her face fell at hearing the tone of his voice with her. "But if you must know, she helped me out with my bags. That's all, nothing more."

"I-I see. But, where exactly did she help you take them?"

"Why are you interrogating me Sakura. If you want to know if there is something between us, the just spit it out and just say it! But if you desperately must know then, no, there isn't."_ but I would want there to be _thought Sasuke.

Hearing Sasuke proclaim that he and Hinata had nothing to do with each other, had Naruto's quivering heart at ease. When he had seen them earlier leave together, he couldn't shake the feeling in his chest. Just watching her walk away with his best friend did not sit well with him at all. He had had an urge to just shove his best friend away from her. He wanted her to see only him, Uzumaki Naruto, and no one else. He knew he had no right. It was because of him that a distance grew in between the two. So, seeing her walk away with someone else, had him seeing red. He just didn't want to admit to himself that he was beginning to get jealous of his best friend and rival all over again.

Sakura was no better either. When she had looked upon them walking away together. She had seen a closeness on both of their parts. She hoped with all her heart, that she was just seeing things. To her, it would be one heck of a nasty blow to the heart, if she found out that her Sasuke-kun, wanted to be with someone else. Not that she would stand in the way of his happiness, but she would fight tooth and nail for his affection, regardless of who it was. She deserved to be happy and Sasuke was her happiness. So, watching him walk away with someone else was a very bitter pill to swallow for her. She just wanted to be reassured that that wasn't the case with both Sasuke and Hinata, that neither of them were secretly dating behind her back. The moment she heard Sasuke confirmed that "no, there wasn't anything going on between them", had her body relaxing. She hadn't even realize, she had been holding her breath, until she heard Sasuke answer the question.

Seeing the relief on both of his teammates faces after he declared that they in fact "weren't seeing each other". It only confirmed to Sasuke, that both of his teammates were going to be a problem for his possible future with Hinata. And being the kind of guy that he was. He was not going to allow it. He had a dream to reach. One that either included his friends and teammates or it didn't. Either way, Kami help the poor sucker that got in his way, they were in for a rude awakening. On the bright side though, he had a make shift date to look forward to tomorrow morning. One that included Hinata and Himself.


End file.
